1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to orthopedic seating supports, and in particular, to seating supports configured to provide both coccyx and lumbar support.
2. Description of Related Art
Lower back pain can result from remaining in a seated position for extended periods of time without proper support. For example, sitting on a grass surface or on bleachers as a spectator at a sporting event may be acceptable for short periods. However, sitting on such surfaces without the use of proper support mechanisms can be painful over long periods of time. In addition, back pain may be exacerbated if such spectators participate in athletic or other strenuous activities immediately following being seated for an extended time.
To remedy this type of back pain, one may seek the attention of a chiropractor or other medical expert so that adjustments to the spine can be made. These medical professionals may assist in returning the spine to a more natural posture, and may reduce such back pain. However, it is not always possible to visit with medical professionals when pain occurs. Moreover, visiting such professionals on a repeated basis can be inconvenient and expensive. As a result, various seating support devices have been developed recently to assist users in maintaining a proper posture while seated.
Some known devices are configured to support the coccyx and/or buttocks of the user. These devices typically resemble a predominantly flat cushion on which the user may sit, and such devices may be disposed, for example, on the base of a chair, bench, bleacher seat, or other preexisting structure during use. Such devices may be made from gels, foams, soft plastics, and/or other like materials, and are relatively common. However, these devices typically do not provide adequate lumbar support for the user and may be ineffective in minimizing back pain or injury due to poor seating posture.
Other known devices may be, for example, connectable to the backrest of a chair or other like seating structure to provide lumbar support during use, but such devices may not provide adequate buttocks or coccyx support to the user. Finally, a third category of devices may provide lumbar and coccyx support, but such combined devices are generally not rigid enough to support the weight of a user and to assist the user in maintaining a proper posture during extended use. In addition, such known combined devices generally do not provide for an appropriate amount of air ventilation or circulation proximate both the lower back and coccyx of the user. As a result, such combined devices may provide relatively little relief from back pain resulting from being seated for extended periods of time or from sitting on relatively hard surfaces with poor posture. In addition, the poor ventilation characteristics of such devices may result in discomfort.
The various embodiments described in the present disclosure overcome one or more of the problems described above.